1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propellant charge for a recoilless gun. More particularly, the invention relates to a propellant charge which is mainly adapted for a round of a reloadable support weapon, as the M3 Carl Gustaf, in order to prevent the charge from breaking into peaces and powder grains from moving around in the combustion chamber during transport, handling and firing of the rounds.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional rounds of the initially mentioned kind the propellant charge might consist of powder grains or strips which are loosely applied with no support in the combustion chamber of the casing of the round.
Hence, a propellant charge comprising loosely applied powder grains or strips with no support might be broken, divided into pieces, dispersed and/or moved around in the combustion system of the round during transport and handling.
Further, during the combustion powder fragments might be transported between different parts of the combustion system, which makes it uncertain where and when the combustion takes place.
Consequently, the process of combustion would not be predictable and a uniform process of combustion not guarantied, which might result in residual powder fouling of barrel being thrown out together with the combustion gases.
Hitherto, several attempts have been made to keep the strips in place by means of rubber bands or similar devices. Further, for example the document U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,558 discloses a support structure for supporting perforated strips in a radial cylindrical configuration by support rings. Unfortunately, the charge- and combustion chambers of said round, to which the propellant charge according to the present invention be adapted, is formed as a relatively thin cylindrical slot, which means there is too little space for the use of perforated strips supported in a radial cylindrical configuration by support rings, e.g. as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,558.
Therefore, so far the results of said attempts have been unsatisfactory and up till now the related technical field lacks a suitable solution to this problem.